


i haven’t showered in four days

by actually_ihavenoidea



Series: dialogue prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Prompt Fill, Studying, University Student Akaashi Keiji, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, akaashi is so tired, i'm gonna pretend they don't play volleyball here too so, pls let him rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_ihavenoidea/pseuds/actually_ihavenoidea
Summary: **Previously titled “one tired boy and his greasy hair” but I hated that so I changed it**Akaashi was on the verge of falling asleep when Bokuto started to run his fingers through Akaashi’s hair. He quickly pulled back though and muttered a quiet, “gross, Keiji.”Though Akaashi knew Bokuto didn’t mean anything by it-- he was never great at hiding his emotions or reactions-- in Akaashi’s stressed and exhausted state, he immediately felt insecure and moved away from Bokuto.“Sorry,” he mumbled, tugging on his fingers, “I haven’t showered in four days.”or: Akaashi is a very stressed boy and maybe hasn't been taking very good care of himself, but that's okay, bc Bokuto is always there to help.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: dialogue prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922740
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	i haven’t showered in four days

**Author's Note:**

> For the dialogue prompt: "I haven't showered in four days" taken from @/write.ing.memes on Instagram. 
> 
> I wrote this at work the other day on a legal pad and transferred/edited and put it here. Pls enjoy. If you wanna see my hand-written rough draft, you can check out my Instagram! 
> 
> I wish I was better at titles. Oh well.
> 
> Also, I modeled this after like. The American system? I guess? I don't know much about the Japanese system in regards to the LSAT and University, etc. and I write about what I know, ya know?

Akaashi ran his hands through his hair for what felt like the millionth time in that hour. He scrunched up his nose when he realized how greasy it was at the moment and wiped a hand on his sweatpants and looked at his laptop again. The words on his screen swam around dizzyingly, so he blinked hard, but groaned when they didn’t become any clearer. He put his head in his hands and sighed. 

“Been there, man. Good luck,” someone muttered as they walked by his desk. Something in him snapped in that moment and he dropped his head onto the desk, ignoring the dull thud it made when his forehead hit the wood. If even strangers felt bad for him, he must look pretty pathetic right now. He ran his fingers through his hair again.

Honestly, why was he surprised? It was the weekend before finals week and he had been sitting in the same spot in the library since two in the afternoon yesterday and it was nearing one in the morning over 24 hours later. Of course, he’d gotten up to go to the bathroom or make coffee runs. Bokuto had come to check on him at one point and he brought him food a few times after that because he was the best boyfriend in the entire world and supported Akaashi unconditionally in his idiotic pursuit to study for the LSAT, complete to undergraduate degrees in three years, and work part-time at a law firm all at the same time.

He brought his head back up and stared at his computer, trying to make sense of the words in front of him. It was an LSAT reading comprehension passage about some sort of scientific theory that went right over Akaashi’s head. When he realized that the words were not getting any clearer, he tugged on his fingers quickly and decided to switch to working on his final paper for his philosophy class. 

The majority of his upperclassmen told him not to do that and suggested he take a gap year to work and study for the LSAT, but Akaashi was against it. He wasn’t quite sure why. Maybe it’s because he was already a year behind Bokuto, who had started his first year of grad school already, and was trying to compensate, or maybe it was just his inherent desire to choose options that made him look the most impressive. Either way, he regretted it now. 

After reading over what he had already written for his paper, he realized he still had a long way to go before he was finished with it. He brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. A few moments later, now as collected as he could possibly be in that moment (which wasn’t much), he started chugging away at his paper. He was definitely in for another long night. 

*** 

“-eiji. Keiji. Hey, wake up, babe,” a warm hand rested on his back, shaking him ever so slightly. It made Akaashi’s empty stomach turn a bit with nausea. He blinked himself away and saw Bokuto crouching down beside him, staring at him in concern. When had he even fallen asleep? 

“Koutaro?” he yawned groggily, sitting up. Bokuto’s hair was down and slightly damp, his gym bag resting on his shoulder. He must’ve just finished his workout so it was probably around 7 in the morning. 

Bokuto smiled gently, “Hey, Keiji. Stand up a sec?” Akaashi complied, but closed his eyes quickly trying to stave off the dizziness that accompanied his sudden change in altitude. Bokuto placed his bag on the ground and took Akaashi’s seat. Akaashi was confused for a moment, but Bokuto pulled him onto his lap and into his chest. As soon as Bokuto’s warmth enveloped Akaashi, he melted into the hold, his head resting on Bokuto's shoulder, and he sighed. For the first time in who knows how long, he felt himself relax, even if it was minute. 

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while, Bokuto rubbing a large hand up and down Akaashi’s back. Akaashi was grateful. This would be a nice reset before he had to get back to work. 

He was just about to fall asleep when Bokuto started to run his fingers through Akaashi’s hair. He quickly pulled back though and muttered a quiet, “gross, Keiji.” 

Though Akaashi knew Bokuto didn’t mean anything by it-- he was never great at hiding his emotions or reactions-- in his stressed and exhausted state, he immediately felt insecure and moved away from his boyfriend's shoulder. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, tugging on his fingers, “I haven’t showered in four days.”

At that, Bokuto gently grabbed Akaashi’s chin and forced him to look him in the eye. Bokuto’s golden eyes scanned his face, analytical, yet somehow still sympathetic. 

This was a side of Bokuto that Akaashi was almost completely positive that only he knew. After all, most people thought that he was more often the caregiver between the two of them. Even Akaashi thought that when they first started dating. As their relationship progressed though, he realized that more often than not, Bokuto was the one taking care of him. 

“Hey, how long have you actually been here?” When Bokuto finally spoke again, it was so full of concern and love and sympathy that Akaashi immediately wanted to cry. 

He bit his lip and avoided Bokuto’s eyes. “Since Friday around 2 pm. I guess that’s about 41 hours now.” As soon as he said it out loud, Akaashi felt heavy. Bokuto knew how long he’d been here. They lived together after all. But he knew that Akaashi needed to hear it out loud because it made him realize how long he’d actually been working. Only about 8 of those 41 hours were used to take a break and it wasn’t usually sleep. He was utterly exhausted. Before he could stop them, a few tears started to roll down his cheeks. He wiped them away quickly. 

“Hey, It’s okay. Let’s just go home, okay?” It wasn’t actually a question. The thought of going home when he still had so much to do though brought back every single ounce of Akaashi’s anxiety. 

“I can’t, Kou,” he ran a hand through his greasy hair again, “I still have way too much studying to do for the LSAT. Not to mention my finals and completing my final papers. I also told the law firm that I would do some research before Monday and I haven’t even start--” 

“Keiji, I’m not asking.” Bokuto was firm. He placed a hand over Akaashi’s. He had unconsciously started viciously tugging at his fingers again. Bokuto scrutinized his face again for a second and Akaashi was startled when he suddenly placed a hand on his forehead. 

“Okay, yeah. No, we’re going home Keiji. You’ve worked yourself into a fever, you silly boy,” Bokuto chuckled endearingly, his eyebrows pulled together. He started saving and logging out of things on Akaashi’s computer for him. 

“Koutaro, it’s fine, I can--” 

“Keiji, get up so I can put your stuff away. There’s a sweatshirt in my bag. Put it on, okay?” Bokuto ignored any objections, and Akaashi knew he had lost, so he did as he was told. He got dizzy standing up again and realized that yeah, he didn’t feel all that good. 

“How’d you even know I’d still be here?” he groused. Bokuto stopped what he was doing and stared blankly up at him. 

“Are you serious? You haven’t been home in almost two days. Where else would you be?” 

Akaashi bristled. “So? I could have moved somewhere else. Or been on my way home. Or--something I don’t know.” 

“Kenma saw you,” Bokuto shrugged and continued packing up Akaashi’s things again. Akaashi’s eyes widened and made a mental note to confront Kenma for his betrayal later. 

“Alright,” Bokuto stood up and slung both of their bags over his shoulder, “you ready to go?”

Akaashi pushed the too-big sleeves of Bokuto’s sweatshirts up and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. 

Bokuto began leading the two of them out of the library, and Akaashi stared back longingly at his spot for just a second. There was no way he’d find nearly as good a spot again this week. He sighed and turned away. 

“What about all my work, Kou?” 

Bokuto pushed open the door of the library and Akaashi shivered at the chilly December air. “Well first of all, we’re going to stop by that breakfast place you like to get you something to eat. Then we’re heading back to the apartment where we will take a long, G-rated shower in which I will scrub your hair so hard that it will be impossible for it to get so greasy ever again,” he laughed and Akaashi blushed. 

“After that,” he continued, “you’re going to email or call your professors and your boss and let them know that you’re sick and ask for any extensions you can get.” Akaashi was skeptical about whether or not that would actually happen, but he hardly ever asked for anything from them and was a hard-working student and employee, so maybe they would surprise him. 

“Then, we’re moving your LSAT date,” he said it so casually that Akashi almost missed it. Almost. He stopped and tugged on Bokuto’s hand to get him to stop as well. He stared up at his boyfriend in astonishment. Bokuto looked back at him plainly, seemingly not understanding the implications of what he had just said. If he moved his test date, he wouldn’t be able to apply for fall start dates.

“Koutaro--” he began, but Bokuto cut him off quickly. 

“Keiji, doesn’t it make more sense to do really well in undergrad and then work full time for a year-- which, by the way, means more experience to put on your applications-- and be able to fully dedicate yourself to studying for the LSAT? Wouldn’t that make you a more competitive applicant? Plus, I’ll follow you wherever you go anyway, so you don’t have to worry about me.” 

Akasshi looked down at their conjoined hands for a moment, taking in what Bokuto had said. He found that he couldn’t come up with a counterargument. Just a few straight-forward words from him and Akaashi’s whole outlook changed. It was as if he could read Akaashi’s mind and knew exactly what anxieties needed to be addressed and quelled. 

Bokuto was thrown off a second later when Akaashi stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his waist. He brought a hand into Akaashi’s hair and kissed the top of his sticky hair. 

“Thank you, Kou,” Akaashi mumbled as he nuzzled his face into Bokuto’s broad chest. 

“Always, Keiji. I love you, ya know? I just want what’s best for you,” he squeezed and pulled Akaashi back to look him in the eye again. 

Akaashi wasn’t quite sure where he’d be without Bokuto. He would make sure to return the favor in some way, but knew that Bokuto didn’t necessarily expect anything. His boyfriend always claimed that seeing Akaashi happy was enough for him. 

“I love you too,” he smiled and felt all of the tension and anxiety he’d been feeling for the last several weeks melt away. 

Maybe things wouldn’t go quite as Akaashi planned and maybe he’d have to take a gap year, but that night, when Bokuto was running his fingers serenely through Akaashi’s hair as they fell asleep, Akaashi realized that was quite alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always appreciated :)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you want! @/noidea_actually


End file.
